Water sensors are well known in the art. One conventional design approach uses water pressure to indicate the presence of water since water pressure increases rapidly with depth. However, such sensors are ineffective in shallow water (i.e., less than five feet) where the difference between the water pressure and ambient air pressure is very small. Another conventional design approach is to sense the presence of water in an electronic fashion. However, these sensors require a power source which must be checked/replaced periodically, generally have more potential failure modes, require extensive testing using fault tree analysis, and may not be robust enough to withstand harsh environmental conditions.